a. Field of Invention
This invention relates to video cameras; specifically to a bracket system for mounting wireless microphone receivers and other accessories to a video camera.
b. Prior Art
In the field of video production, a camera operator often operates a video camera while it is mounted to an adjustable camera tripod. This allows the operator to pan the camera from side to side and tilt the camera up and down in a smooth and steady fashion. A camera operator will sometimes carry the camera by hand or on their shoulder, allowing them to move about freely. It is common to attach accessories such as lights, microphones, and wireless microphone receivers to the video camera, allowing the camera operator to quickly switch back and forth between “tripod mounted” and “hand held” use. Recently, professional quality video cameras have become very small in size, leaving little or no room on the camera for mounting accessories. This presented a problem for the camera operators who now had to mount wireless microphone receivers on their waist or on the camera tripod. Mounting the receiver on their waist often caused poor reception as the antennae are often blocked from the transmitted signal. The operator would also be connected to the camera with a tangle of wires making it difficult step away from the camera while it is mounted on the tripod. In the case where the wireless microphone receiver is mounted on the tripod, the camera operator is unable to detach the camera from the tripod and move about freely during hand held operation.
Some related, yet vastly different inventions include the following:
The wireless microphone receiver holder in patent 389,154 attaches over the battery of a full size video camera and is limited to use with full size video cameras. It is not able to fit on the smaller camera batteries found on modern smaller video cameras.
The video camera bracket in U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,999 is suitable for mounting some accessories, but does not include any apparatus to directly mount wireless microphone receivers. When U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,999 refers to a “tripod”, it is referring to the three legs of the camera bracket. The video camera bracket in U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,999 interferes with the use of a camera tripod, which is a standard accessory for a video camera, thus defeating the purpose of mounting accessories on the camera bracket. The inventer of this invention probably didn't think of a suitable system for mounting wireless microphone receivers during tripod use because the invention's main purpose is to provide additional handles for holding the video camera by hand.
The support for video camera in U.S. Pat. No. 5,612,756 has a bar which may be suitable for mounting some accessories, but due to it's limited mounting system and interference with tripod use, is unsuitable for mounting wireless microphone receivers. The inventer of this invention probably didn't think of a suitable system for mounting wireless microphone receivers during tripod use because the invention's main purpose is to provide a shoulder mount for holding a video camera by hand.
The harness in U.S. Pat. No. 338,999 is a carrying case designed for transportation of video equipment and is not related to mounting wireless microphone receivers on a video camera.
The hand held video camera support in U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,109 is designed for video camera use without a tripod and does not provide a means of attaching accessories such as wireless microphone receivers.
The video camera accessory apparatus in U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,520 is designed to attach a TV tuner unit to the camera and does not provide a means of attaching accessories such as wireless microphone receivers.
The accessory shoe adapter in U.S. Pat. No. 5,068,683 is designed to mount to a video camera's battery connector. It can attach to a limited variety of video cameras and can attach a limited number of accessories such as a light. This shoe adapter does not include a mounting system for wireless microphone receivers and may cause damage to the battery connection system of the camera if the weight of mounted accessories is excessive.
The video camera carrying handle in U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,147 is designed to provide a handle to carry the video camera while allowing a battery and light to be attached but does not provide a means of attaching accessories such as wireless microphone receivers.
Objects and Advantages
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention include the following:
My invention mounts the wireless receivers to the video camera, allowing the camera operator to easily mount and leave the camera on a tripod or quickly remove the tripod and move about freely for hand held operation of the camera.
My invention mounts the wireless microphone receivers on the right side of the video camera, in front of the camera's tripod mounting holes in such a position as not to impede use of the video camera or wireless receivers.
My invention includes a versatile wireless microphone receiver mounting system, designed to accept most available wireless microphone receivers which were designed for use on a video camera.
My invention includes a recessed camera mounting screw as part of it's video camera mounting system, allowing for full functionality of it's tripod mounting system, also included on my invention.
My invention is light in weight as not to burden the camera operator during hand held use of the camera.
In addition to wireless microphone receivers, my invention can be used to attach a variety of other accessories.
Further objects and advantages of my invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.